The Right Time, The Right Place
by Sehrezad
Summary: This is the sequel to "Three Days", because we all know that they were meant to be. :-D Absolutely ZIBBS


**The Right Time, The Right Place**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: This is the sequel to Three Days, because we all know that they were meant to be._

_Okay, I really hope that I didn't screw this one up (sorry for the language) but some of you asked if there was a sequel to _Three Days_ and, though, I didn't intend to write one, you made me think. So enjoy! I actually like it…_

_Oh, and for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that Gibbs didn't miss Ziva's citizenship ceremony…_

* * *

She was sitting on her couch with a book in her hand. She wasn't reading, though, or she was trying but her mind was too occupied with other things to be able to actually pay attention to the words in front of her.

The events of the day were still playing over and over again in her mind. She could remember the colorful cacophony of people on the citizenship ceremony, her saying the words of the oath, her friends embracing her joyfully and proudly welcoming her in her new home… and most of all she could remember him. As earlier that day he was standing in front of her among all the noisy people, for the first time in five years, she could really see him. He let her see him and she could distinctly feel the butterflies in her stomach when those icy blue eyes smiled at her with open affection.

At that moment he was the man from that train almost eight years ago. She could see his playful smile… she could hear his carefree laugh… and she could feel his touch on her skin… It was so long ago, on the other side of the world… the wrong time and the wrong place…

She closed the book with a loud thud then threw it on the floor with a frustrated sigh. She stood up and began pacing in the room. She was full of anticipation. She knew that that was it and she knew that he knew it, too. They had been at the right place for five years now and finally the right time had arrived…

But where the hell was he?

Suddenly she grabbed her keys from the table next to the door and practically tore up her door ready to storm out… on her way out she bumped into something, though… or someone because suddenly she was staring into a pair of incredibly blue eyes.

"Going somewhere?" The man asked with a smirk playing on his lips while he was holding the stunned woman by her waist. She could only managed to open her mouth to say something, not really sure what, though, when his lips found hers.

Their kiss was passionate, urgent even and she could only guess that all the while they were moving. And sure enough, at some point she could hear the door slam shut and suddenly she was pressed up against it. She moaned when one of the man's hands left her waist and made its way to her thigh. She involuntarily lifted her leg and wrapped it around his while she buried her hands into his silver hair pulling him even closer.

After a while his lips left hers and began to discover her jaw-line then her neck and all the skin that was exposed. The woman was enjoying herself immensely. When the man made his way back to her lips in the same manner he had left them not long before, he stopped and looked into her eyes. Dark stormy blue met burning brown.

The man placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"My name's Jethro." He stated simply in a low voice, his nose bumping into hers, and she smiled at him warmly.

"Mine is Ziva." She spoke up for the first time and he found her deep, husky voice incredibly sexy.

"Beautiful woman, beautiful name." He smiled as he kissed her again but Ziva couldn't help when a deep bubbling laugh broke out of her at that remark.

"That was so corny, Jethro." Gibbs laughed with her.

"Yeah." He agreed. "But very true." They regarded each other for a while as if not really believing what was happening. "I missed you." Gibbs finally told her with such honesty and so much emotion in his voice that it brought tears to Ziva's eyes.

"I missed you, too, my love." She stroked his cheek with a gentle, loving smile. "I missed you, too."

They spent the night in each other's arms… they spent the next three days in each other's arms.

For three days nothing existed in the world just the two of them. They laughed, they talked, they made love.

They shared their lives' stories with the other. It didn't matter what the other had already known about them. He told her about the family he had lost and about the following marriages that had failed. She told stories about her little sister and she talked about the time she had been killed and the rage she had felt. She told him about her father, who had raised her to be skilled assassin and the reasons why she had decided to leave her home country forever.

And they shared their nightmares.

On the morning after the third day, she was awake when he left. He kissed her goodbye then went home. As he made his way up the stairs, there was an extra bounce in his steps. She linger for a little longer in bed then she made ready for work, all the while a happy smile was playing on her lips.

Both of them knew that this time they had so much more than three days… both of them knew that they were meant to be.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
